


Late in the Night

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Other, a bit of angst, but not really, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just a quick clarification:Tsukishima's surname in Japanese is spelled with the kanji "月" which also means Moon. Therefore I'm implying that Tadashi is talking about the moon but Tsukki obviously confuses it with being called by his nickname, therefore answering to Tadashi's call.





	Late in the Night

Yamaguchi felt a soft poke on his cheek and started to fumble. He made some weird noises and buried his face between his arms. He was mildly awoken by it but what ended up bringing him back to reality was Tsukiyama’s snicker, yawning he lifted his head from the table and the notebooks.

“Wha—? Tsukki? What time is it?”

“It’s past eleven idiot, you fell completely asleep.”

“Aw man, I don’t wanna go back home right now...”

“Then stay. I already told mom, she doesn’t mind.”

“Yeah, might as well do that.”

After calling his parents to tell them he was staying at Tsukki’s, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima ate something light, took a bath and prepared a futon on the ground for Yamaguchi to sleep on. The next day was Sunday but they were bound for practice so they needed some good rest. The said good night and went silent.

The way his futon was fixed beneath the window helped Yamaguchi watch clearly the full moon on that cloudless night, throwing it’s cool beams at him. He was captured by it. “Tsuki” He said in a soft voice. There was a soft rustle on Tsukki’s bed where he could make Tsukki’s head pop up from his pillow on the periphery of his sight. He turned to look at him.

“Ah, sorry, I was just admiring the moon, I can’t really see her from my room. It’s amazing.” 

Tsukki just moved to lay on his belly and crossed his arms to use them as pillow while looking at Yamaguchi.

“You’re weird” He sent his friend his sardonic smile. Yamaguchi just smiled coyly at him and looked back to the moon, Tsukishima knew there was something going on in Tadashi’s mind, it was just a matter of time for him to blurt it out. After some minutes he spoke once more.

“You’re also amazing.” His gaze began to sober. “Everyone’s so good and amazing I cannot but feel like I’m always one step behind… But you, Tsukki, you’ve always been so good and these past days you’ve been improving so much. I wonder if I’ll ever be able to reach you. I mean look at me, even right now I can only look up to you.” 

Yamaguchi smiled sadly towards his friend. Why was he even saying such things? He only hoped it was the effect of the moon what turned him so blue. With every word Yamaguchi said, Tsukki began to get more pensieve. Tadashi just kept looking at the moon, he had been content with expressing himself and didn’t expect an answer. 

Suddenly, a pillow landed by his side and he saw his friend getting up from his bed and laying by his side. He turned sideways to face him. The space Tsukishima could fill between Tadashi and the bed was little and it made them closer than normal. Tsukki seemed a little startled by that for a second but then fixed his gaze on his friend.

“Don’t be an idiot, you’ve also grown a lot. You just don’t notice it yourself.” 

Tadashi looked at him in surprise and giggled.

“You didn’t have to come down here to tell me that.”

“I had to.”

The severe look of Tsukki’s friend stilled Tadashi’s chuckles.

“Why?”

“Because you need to understand. You’re also amazing and I don’t want you to look up at me. I don’t want to be over or ahead of you, I want us to be side by side.” 

Tsukki’s eyes were ernest, a view so rare that filled Tadashi with awe, he was touched by his friend’s sincere words and couldn’t help to drown a sob before beaming back.

“Yeah, I can try doing that.”

Tsukki smiled relieved towards him. Some moments later Tadashi realized something and looked around a bit embarrassed. Tsukishima just looked at him questioningly.

“What is it?”

“Uhm… You going back to your bed or do you want to get below the blanket? I mean, the night’s kinda cold.”

Tsukishima’s eyes went wide when he realized why Tadashi was so embarrassed to say those words and blushed a bit himself but the bully part of him couldn’t avoid wanting to see his friend more flustered. He gave him a devilish grin.

“Well since you insist so much I guess I’ll have to help you warm the bed.”

Tadashi blushed harder before letting out a groan. “Oh, come on Tsukki don’t say it like that!” 

Still, he lifted up his blanket to let Tsukishima inside, who was snickering like a kid that had gotten away with a prank.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick clarification:  
> Tsukishima's surname in Japanese is spelled with the kanji "月" which also means Moon. Therefore I'm implying that Tadashi is talking about the moon but Tsukki obviously confuses it with being called by his nickname, therefore answering to Tadashi's call.


End file.
